The Other Xavier Twin
by JacAvoy85
Summary: Wesley lowered himself down, taking Charles' pants with him in the process. "Do you love him?" He asked, looking up at the brunet from his knees. "No," Charles said quickly- -a little too quickly. Wesley smirked. "Liar." Yep, it's another Wesley vs. Erik story. God I love these. Charles/Wesley, Charles/Erik. Twincest with a capital T people.


**A/N: Now, I'm not saying I've jumped ship completely, but I'm totally shipping 'Chesley' hardcore right now (with Erik thrown into the mix of course!) I think I have a kink for Erik banging twin Xavier's XD (But that will have to be in a different story- -this one is going to be Erik vs. Wesley for Charles.)**

**Oh, and also, Wesley and Charles got a whole lot of Twincest going on…if the top part (or title) wasn't clear enough…*cough* so yeah…*blushes*.**

_'Surprise baby brother, guess who's home?_

'_Wesley?'_

Some people say that the bond between twins is there strongest there is.

_'The one and only.'_

_'Good god, I didn't expect to see you so soon- -and I hardly think being born 12 minutes behind you constitutes me as the 'baby'.'_

_'You snooze you lose.'_

_'…not even going to try and understand your logic there.' _

They say even if you separate identical twins, they still end up similar.

_'Where are you?' _

_'The library, where else?' _

And if only Wesley's thinking voice could be dry… '_Which library? There's like five of them.' _

Charles chuckled in his twin's mind. _'Don't be ridiculous, there's only two. I'll show you the way.' _

It's also been said, that the twin's bond can be so strong, that they can feel each other's feelings. So this is especially true, when one of the twins is a telepath.

Following the map his brother placed in his head, Wesley inquired: _'What are you wearing?'_

Arguably, one could say that this would make Charles and Wesley Xavier two of the closest twins in the universe. In more ways than one.

This time Charles sighed in his head. _'Some things never change.'_

_'No they don't brother_.' And Charles could FEEL the smirk in his twin's mind-voice.

From the moment the Xavier twins were born, they were both a constant presence in each other's mind- -thanks to Charles' telepathy of course. Wesley however, didn't get the same mutation as his brother did, but that didn't mean that Charles wasn't constantly connecting their minds together.

So, arguably, one might say that Wesley DID have telepathy- -just a different form of Charles'. He couldn't control minds or read other's thoughts like his brother could, no, but as soon as he came within enough rage of his twin, he could instantly feel Charles' mind.

Or was that Charles reaching out to him? Neither of them really knew for sure- -all they knew was they were both there- -in each other's head.

"Charles," Wesley smiled when he opened the door to the library, eyeing his brother in what was sure to be the first time in a long time. Charles looked up at his brother from his spot by the window, returning his twin's smile. "Ah, I see we're still going through our leather faze," he said as he stood. Wes ignored this; he just shrugged his coat up more onto his shoulders. "Charles, did you know there are like, people in your house?" He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, towards the hallway. "You want me to take care of them?"

And of course by this, he means 'kill them'.

Charles frowned at that. "Good god Wesley, of course I know there are people in my house- -_telepath_- -remember? And no, I don't want you to _kill_ them- -what is wrong with you?" Smiling, Wes just made his was closer to his brother. "First off- - _telepath_- -yes, but I did sense you before you sensed me," he cocked an eyebrow and smirked proudly (Charles frowned even more- -this was true- -Wesley did sense him first. That never happens) "-second- -it was just an offer." He shrugged. "You know I could've taken them all out for you quickly (now Charles shot him a disapproving look- -he did not condone violence). Lastly- -you know what's wrong with me- -I'm your brother."

By the time Wes had finished talking, he was across the room and not but a few feet from his still frowning twin brother. "Come here Charles," he muttered, "let's do something about that frown." He pulled Charles into a soft kiss- -lips pressed against lips and when they pulled apart Wes admired the new look on his brother's face. "That's better," he murmured. Charles sighed happily and pressed his forehead to Wesley's. _'I've missed you.'_ Wes laughed. "I haven't been gone that long Charles," he told the shorter man- -okay so Charles was shorter by like half an inch- -so what, it was enough for Wesley.

"Long enough to matter," Charles said before pressing his lips back to Wesley's. They kissed for a long minute- -minds reconnecting and catching each other up with what had been going on in each twin's life for the past nine months they were apart.

Until Wesley pulled away sharply, looking into Charles' eyes.

"There's someone else."

Charles blinked, caught off guard by that. "What?"

"Erik- -who's Erik?" Wes asked, studying his twin. He still had his hands on the other man's upper arms.

_Damnit, Charles should've known he couldn't hide anything from his brother- -no matter how deep he pushed the thought away._ "You've been gone a long time Wes..."

The connection between them was still strong, so Wesley dove in- -getting the entire picture. "Oh, he's hot," he said with a head nod, "very hot indeed." He looked at Charles with a smirk. "Too hot for you." Charles frowned again. "What is that suppose to mean?" Wesley chuckled; he ran a hand down his twin's cheek. "Oh brother, you'll just never get it. You're just too soft and delicate for a man like that. He looks like the type who eats metal for breakfast-" Wes stopped, midsentence. "Wait, metal?- -that's his mutation? He can control metal?" He smiled entirely too large for his own good.

_Damnit, Charles knew he should've cut their connection off sooner- -Wesley was getting too much info out of this_. Their connection was severed (but never completely gone) as Charles pulled away from his brother. "Yes Wesley." The other twin said with a sigh. "He can control metal."

That damn smile grew even wider. "Oh god, he sounds fun." A pause. "Can I shoot at him?"

"Wesley!"

"What?" The other man shrugged. "He'd probably consider it training or some shit like that." He pulled the other brunet back to him. Charles' (traitorous) mind went back to the time that Erik HAD wanted him to shoot a bullet at him.

_"Come on Charles, you know I can deflect it- -you're always telling me I should challenge myself," Erik said as he pulled the barrel of the gun to his forehead- -Charles' hand holding it. "If you know you can deflect it then you're not challenging yourself," the brunet retorted back._

"Oh my god! I was right!" Wes said with a laugh, pulling Charles in even closer.

"I thought I severed our connection," Charles replied dryly, but allowed the other man to hold him. Wesley placed a kiss to Charles' forehead. "You know you can never fully keep me out."

Sighing, Charles knew he was right. Their bond was just too strong. Wesley moved his lips back down until they were at Charles' again- -where he sealed them together softly._'How long have you two…?'_

This time it was Charles who pulled away sharply. He looked into his twin's eyes. "We're not-" he shook his head, "Erik and I aren't-" Wesley chuckled. "But you think he feels the same way?" he asked softly as his hand slid down Charles' chest to his stomach. Charles inhaled sharply, his eyes closing as Wes's hand traveled further south, until it was on his erection under his slacks. "I- -I don't know," he breathed.

"Mmm-Hmm," Wesley hummed, still palming Charles' cock. He wrapped his other arm around his twin's shoulders and held him close- -his mouth near Charles' ear. "I'll bet he wants to fuck you just as bad as you want him to fuck you." He whispered- -breath hot against the other man's ear. Charles shivered- -cock twitching under Wesley's increasing touch. "I don't want to talk about him right now." He told his brother, who was now mouthing hotly at his neck.

Next Wesley lowered himself down, taking Charles' pants with him in the process. "Do you love him?" He asked, looking up at the brunet from his knees.

"No," Charles said quickly- -a little too quickly. Wesley smirked. "Liar," he said before taking Charles into his mouth. He gave him a few good long sucks (Charles moaning out and looking down at the man) and then popped off to breathlessly say, "It's okay Charles- -I know you don't love him like you love me." He licked one long stripe up the underside of Charles' cock. "Our love is different." Another lick (Charles closed his eyes and groaned). "Our love is special." A lick to the tip. "No one can love someone the way that we love each other." He took Charles back into his mouth. _'Our love is bonded.'_

Charles moaned loudly, reaching one hand out to Wesley's shoulder to balance himself, the other going straight to tangle in the other brunet's slightly shorter, but messier hair. He pulled Wes's head forward more with every suck- -helping him bob his head back and forth as pleasure filled Charles' bones.

Pulling off after a moment, Wesley chuckled again. "Still so demanding in bed, huh Charles?" He looked up at his brother with a grin. Charles met his eyes. "Perhaps if you came around more often…" he left it at that. This finally got that smug look off his brother's face. "You know why I can't come around that much," he told Charles, "you know how dangerous my job is." _The more he stays away the better_. For Charles.

"THAT is not a job."

Wesley took Charles back into his mouth and resumed sucking._'So my punishment is being replaced by a tall hunky German?' _He flashed his eyes up at Charles. _'I bet he can't suck cock as well as I can.' _No one knows how to bring Charles off better than Wesley- -there's just no competition there- -they've been doing this since they were teenagers. They both went through puberty together after all, both outside AND inside of Charles' head. It was, needless to say, a very interesting time for the two of them. They both learned just HOW close they could be with each other.

Charles moaned out loud, but in his head said:_'First off- -I didn't 'replace' you, and secondly- -I wouldn't know about Erik's fellatio skills… I've never had the opportunity_._'_ His fingers tightened in Wesley's hair.

_'But you would like the opportunity to find out.'_ It wasn't a question. Wesley's eyes remained fixed up on his.

_'I'm not evening going to try and lie to you- -there's no point.'_ Charles started bucking his hips lightly and the man on his knees moaned around the cock in his mouth. "Gonna cum Wes," Charles rasped out.

'_Then cum. You don't have to warn me- -just do it. Christ, we've been doing this for years Charles, I think I can handle it by now.'_

Tightening the hand on his brother's shoulder, Charles retorted:_'And I see you're still as 'pleasant' as ever,'_ right before coming into his mouth with a sharp gasp. Wes swallowed everything Charles had to give him, sucking him dry in the process and then pulled off, panting, and looked up at his twin. "Would you expect any less?"

Charles smiled (after catching his own breath) and pulled the other man up by the arm. "No, I suppose I wouldn't," he said before sealing their lips together for a raunchy kiss.

"My turn," Wesley said after they separated, smug smirk back on his face as he tugged Charles towards the door. "And I want you in a bed, so if you need to, use that voodoo mind crap of yours and make everyone think that they're NOT seeing an identical version of you dragging yourself down the hallways and into your room for a quick shag." He smirked back at Charles, "should the opportunity present itself. I'm assuming none of them know you have a twin brother?"

And Wesley was correct in his assumption- -Charles just didn't yet feel the need to tell the others (especially Erik) about his identical twin brother. Whom he was sleeping with casually.

Since they were both sixteen.

…

"So tell me about Erik," Wes said as he spread Charles' asscheeks apart, cock laying heavy on the other man's naked body. "Now?" Charles asked in near horror, looking back at his brother from the pillow he was laying across. And of course Wesley's famous first reply was a chuckle. "What? Would you rather talk about him quietly?" '_In here?'_ He sent a stinging smack to the other twin's ass. Charles hissed, turning his face back around to look at the headboard. "I'd rather not talk about him at all during _this_," he said matter-of-factly.

"Fine," Wesley replied, slipping his cock into Charles effortlessly. (Thank god for years of practice. And lube, lots of lube.) "_Ohhh_ yeah," Wesley moaned out, filling up Charles completely, "missed this so much." He began thrusting, burying his cock in deeper and deeper each time. "So, so much," he breathed.

_'Come home more often,'_ Charles sent him, moaning himself into the pillow by his face.

_'I hardly call this place my home.'_ Wes buried his face into the back of Charles' shoulders, gasping against his skin and he snapped his hips harder.

_'This will always be your home- -no matter whose name it was left in.'_ Charles turned his face to the side as his breath started picking up._'God, you know just how I like it.'_ He slid his eyes closed as he felt the smile his brother was projecting._'Ah, I almost forgot,'_ Wesley told him, _'mom always did like you better.'_ He thrust in sharply (Charles gasped), _'College boy.' _He started fucking Charles even harder now, gasping himself now onto the back of his twin's neck as both their bodies became one. "And of course I know just how you like it," he breathed against his brother's neck before placing a single kiss to his back, "I am your other half after all."

_'Mom didn't like me better because I went to college... wait- -she didn't like me 'better' period. She just genuinely didn't approve of your 'job'- - as you so call it_- -(Wesley rolled his eyes behind his brother's back (Charles felt it in his head) and gripped onto the other brunet's shoulder tighter, still thrusting)- -s_he just felt it safer to leave the mansion in the name of the child who was less likely to DIE from their profession.' _He gasped. "Oh god Wesley- -yes- -right there," Charles moaned out as his face came up off the pillow. Wesley grabbed him by the hair and brought his head up more, so he could place a kiss to Charles' jaw- -right under his ear.

Snapping his hips harder, Wesley released Charles' head- -allowing his face to go back to being smothered in the pillow- - as he mouthed against his twin's back hotly, both of them sweaty and panting from bliss. _'Mom liked you better and you know it.'_ He smirked in his brother's head. _'And by the way- -college professor's get killed all the time.'_ Charles twisted his face back to give his brother a questioning look. "By whom?" He demanded to know.

Wes smiled again; meeting his brother's matching eyes. "People like me."

Now Charles rolled his eyes. He turned his face back around. "Jesus Wesley," he muttered.

"What?" Wes countered, still working his cock in and out, his hand tightly around Charles' shoulder for pull. "There are some very corrupt professors out there." Charles huffed. _'I don't want to talk about this anymore. Not when we're doing…this.'_ The top twin (still smiling) dipped his head and placed another kiss right between his brother's shoulderblades. _'Would you rather we talk about Erik instead?'_ He teased, and then froze- -like, couldn't fucking move on his own accord. Damn telepaths.

Charles looked back at his twin. "You bring Erik into this one more time and I get up and walk away- -you frozen in place, mid-coitus, and naked." He arched an eyebrow. "Understood?" Smile still frozen on his face (Charles should've wiped that off while he was at it, damn) Wesley just replied (the only way he could): _'It wouldn't technically be 'mid-coitus' after you left- -it would just be me and my mammoth cock hanging out for everyone to see.'_

Promptly, Charles rolled his eyes. "Our cocks are the same size," he pointed out dryly; "and I would hardly use the word 'mammoth' to describe them." Not that the word 'small' or even 'average' would suffice either- -above average was closer to the truth, but not _mammoth_ for Christ's sake. That type of praise was reserved for more of the tall, brooding and German types.

_'So you ARE fucking the metalbender!'_ Wesley was able to raise his eyebrows up just enough (perhaps Charles' powers slipped just slightly when his brother hit him with that). _'__How else would you know about his 'mammoth' cock?' _ He tried very, very hard to smirk even harder under his frozen state. Charles sighed, releasing his hold on Wesley all the way. _'You got all that, didn't you?'_ Damn connection. "I told you before- -Erik and I are _not_ sexually involved." He turned his face back around and rested his chin on his folded arms as his brother resumed thrusting. "I just so happened to accidently walk in on him while he was getting out of the shower- -he was in mid-towel-reach."

This time, Wes only cocked one eyebrow. "Accidently?"

"Shut up," Charles grumbled, burying his face back into the pillow as he stretched his arms back out to grab onto the headboard. He moaned softly as Wesley rocked his hips back and forth. _'Told you I didn't want to talk about him during this- -this is me and you time- -I don't want to think about my unrequited love for Erik.' _Wesley slowed down a bit, lowering himself closer to his brother's back. "So you do love him?" he breathed against the back of Charles' neck.

_'Not like I love you Wes- -he'll never have the love I have for you.'_ Wesley smiled, lips gently touching Charles' skin. _'I know brother.'_ He picked up pace again, thrusting in and out effortlessly as the sounds of only moaning and heavy breathing filled the room now. And they fucked like that, for another ten minutes or so until Wesley reached his climax, spilling his seed hotly into the man below him with a grunt before collapsing on Charles' back- -sweaty and sticky and fully spent.

_'Missed you too brother.'_ Wesley told him. Charles smiled, eyes closing. _'I know.'_ Wesley's face came back up off his brother's flushed back; he placed a kiss to Charles' shoulder before resting his chin on it. "Can you do that thing where you help me sleep?"

Chuckling, Charles rolled slightly on his side, encouraging his twin to slide off him and onto his own side. They lay together on the bed, facing each other- -matching smile on their faces. "Still having troubles getting to sleep?" Charles asked. Wes reached out and brushed a strand of damp hair off his brother's forehead. "Assassins always have troubles sleeping- -we never know when someone might be coming after us." Charles frowned at this- -but saved his _Then-quit-being-an-assassin-and-come-stay-with-me-so-I-can-protect-you_ speech for later. He returned the gesture and brushed some of Wesley's stray hair off his forehead as well. "No one will get to you here," he murmured, "you have my word on that. (Wes smiled.) Now go to sleep," he said softly and sleep he did.

Both of them in fact.

…

When Charles first woke up- -alone- - his initial thought was: _'Oh Wesley, gone so soon?'_ as he reached out with his hand and felt the spot where his brother should be. But then- - no, wait- - Wes WAS still here- -he could still feel his mind- -which meant…

"Damnit Wes," Charles said as he sat up in bed, looking around the room. And yep, sure as shit, there were his twin's clothes, still on the floor from last night when he threw them off in a fit to get Charles into bed. His too tight jeans, his equally (if not tighter) dark grey tee shirt, and his leather jacket- -all still on the floor in Wesley's definition of an 'organized mess'. Christ. So this meant one of two things, either his twin brother was wandering around the mansion stark-ass-naked or-

Just then, the door burst open and Wesley (yep, wearing _Charles' clothes_) came trekking in- -slightly out of breath. _Splendid_. "Hey," the winded man said, looking right at Charles. "So, uh…your loves not unrequited," he told him. Charles' face turned to confusion. "Pardon?"

"Your love," Wesley repeated, "for Erik- -it's uh, not unrequited." Now Charles' face completely fell (more like twisted into horror). "What?" he asked again, more urgency in his voice this time. _Oh god Wesley, what did you do?_

Jabbing his finger back behind himself, Wesley just explained: "Yeah, Erik- -he totally digs you, well at least who he thought was you… when I kissed him."

"You _what!?_" Charles asked in horror. _Oh no, oh god no. This is not good_.

"Yeah, I kissed him," Wesley said, "you know- -to see if he felt the same way about you." So he could beat the man's ass if he did. What? Wes needed to find out if this Erik character was going to be a possible threat. It turned out he was.

"You _kissed_ Erik!?" _My Erik?_

"Calm down," Wesley said as he held up a hand, "he thought I was you." He then looked down at his cardigan and pressed slacks, "Hence the clothes," he added with a smirk. Charles deadpanned. "So you _tricked_ him into kissing you- -and that's suppose to make it better?"

"No, but it got results." And sooner or later, Wesley was going to beat his ass for it.

Opening his mouth, Charles was about to give his brother the telling-off-of-the-century, but was interrupted by a very sudden, and very angry, Erik voice in his head. _'Charles!'_

Wesley winced.

"You felt that too?" Charles asked, rubbing his temples, when he noticed his brother's face. Wesley nodded. "He seems awfully piss-" Charles started then looked sharply at his brother. _'Wait, what else did you do Wes?'_ he asked in fear.

Coming into the room more (after locking the door), Wesley looked sheepish as he told his brother: "Oh, also- -I forgot to mention- -he may have also found out- -shortly after said kiss- -that I wasn't really you and that I was your assassin of a twin brother that you never told him about, and that also seemed to really tick him off, and now he's quite pissed and can I go out your window? The man really is scary when you see him in person."

"And HOW did he find out you weren't me?" Charles asked, freezing his brother in place (by the window he was trying to open) yet again. Unable to move, Wesley cursed in Charles' head. _'Raven,'_ he replied, _'she could always tell us apart.'_ Charles sighed. "This is true, we could never fool her," he said as he massaged his temples more. He could sense Erik getting closer. _Probably best to have clothes on for this_.

_'Oh, and she also yelled at me,'_ Wesley continued as Charles started to throw some clothes on- -_Wesley's clothes_, (they were the closest available- -Erik was very near). _'She yelled at me for kissing Erik- -said that everyone knew he was yours and I should've known that too since we like, share the same brain and blah blah blah, shame on me, go find your own angry German and what are you even doing here anyway, don't you have people to assassinate and-'_

"Wait," Charles said (now dress and- -_damn_- - did he look good in Wesley's clothes), "and Erik was there for all that?" He finally unfroze his twin. Wesley blinked- - _good to have that function back_- -and looked at his brother. "Yeah, how else do you think he found out that I wasn't you?" "Oh God," Charles grumbled, burying his face in his hands. "What have you done Wesley?"

Also: Everyone knew that Erik was his? _Oh god._

But he'll have to deal with that later because just then his door burst open (again), and this time it was Erik- -who looked rightfully pissed- -standing in the doorway. _Joy_.

"Good god! I locked that door behind me," Wesley said, eyes wide. Charles sighed. "Metalbender Wes, we've already been over this," he muttered- -eyes focused on the brooding German as well.

Erik, who honestly-to-God could not get over the sight of _two_ Xavier brothers- -no, _twins!_- -narrowed his eyes first at the man dressed in clothes similar to what he might wear on a fine day, only minus a leather jacket- -oh wait, no- -there it is, on the floor. His eyes shot up to the man in jeans (and dear god if that IS Charles- -_please let it be Charles_- -he looked DAMN fine in those jeans). "Which one of you is the _real_ Charles?" he demanded to know.

The man by the window laughed. "The REAL Charles? Really?" Wesley shot his gaze over to his brother. "You really dig this guy?" Charles blushed and Wesley went on. He looked back to the man he kissed earlier…okay- -like five minutes ago- -and snorted. "Try the one who _doesn't_ have the American accent you shit-for-brains." Erik narrowed his eyes and the metal doorknob imploded in on itself. "Oh, that's fucking cool," Wesley said with a smile and Charles shook his head and told his twin: _'Don't make this worse, please.'_ His eyes still on Erik.

"What the _fuck_ is going on Charles?" Erik demanded (again with the demanding) to know.

"Erik, language," Charles chided as his eyebrows rose. Taken back a bit by this, Erik just furrowed his brows- -_what the hell was going on around here?_- -"Language…what the?" He then looked behind Charles to the imposter, _whom he was still trying to figure out who the fuck was and just where he came from,_ and then back to Charles. "Why didn't you yell at him when he cursed?" And Jesus fuck, did Erik fucking Lehnsherr- -_Magneto_- -really just say that? Like a fucking child asking their mother why _they_ got in trouble and not their younger (stupider) sibling? Really?

"Because he's my brother," seemed to be Charles' answer, so Wesley took this opportunity to flip Erik off behind his twin's back._ 'I saw that.'_ Wesley lowered his hand slowly, but still gave Erik a smug look. Charles looked behind his back once to give Wesley his own 'look' and then turned back to Erik. "I tolerate Wesley's foul-mouthed habits only because I've never fully been able to break him of them- -you however- -I expect better from. There are children around Erik, you know this." Charles felt his twin knocking around in his head. He sighed. "Also, I'm being told that constant swearing his part of Wesley's job," he added dryly.

Erik's eyes landed on the doppelganger again. "Yeah, that's right- -_assassin_- -I'm to understand?" he sneered at the man. And Wesley sneer right back at him. "That's right, so what of it? You're one to talk- -_Nazi-hunter_."

And if this were any other situation, the two would probably get along.

"I had my reasons!" Erik took another step into the room, sizing up the man he was having serious thoughts about impaling a metal pole through. _No, don't do that- -Charles would probably be upset._

_'You're darn right I'd be upset!'_

Erik winced. That's right- - telepath- -not so loud with the murderous thoughts. Wesley took his own step closer to the man- -just because he was about to go out the window mere minutes ago, did NOT mean Wesley mother-fucking Gibson/Xavier was afraid of the man. Oh _hell_ no- -he was the world's greatest assassin for fucks sake.

He just knew that if he, uh… _killed_ the man Charles loved- -his brother would be quite upset. He was just trying to distance himself from the Nazi-hunter. For Charles' sake. Because, don't get Wesley wrong- -he WANTS to fuck Erik up- -_bad_- -he just loves his little brother enough to let it slide.

For now.

"Charles," Erik said, breaking the tense silence (and death-stares all around), "what the hell is going on around here? Could you please explain to me why there is a man, that claims to be your twin brother- -that for all I know could just be another shapeshifter - - who attacked me with a kiss this morning, whilst pretending to be you?"

"You liked it and you know it!" Wesley shot as him.

"I _thought_ you were Charles!" Erik countered and Charles, of course, just blushed. Perhaps after all this madness is said and done- -if no one dies that is- -he'll thank Wesley after all. His brother appeared to have got the ball rolling for him. Even if it _was_ in the most unethical way possible.

"Well that WAS the point," Wesley said with a smirk (Erik growled), giving his brother the metal equivalence of waggling his eyebrows. Charles sighed. _'Enough- -the both of you,'_ he sent in both their heads, strong enough to get the point across sternly. Both men stopped taunting each other just long enough to let Charles speak. "Erik, this is my twin brother Wesley," he said, motioning his head to the man behind him, "I never told you about him because…" Here Charles looked slightly uncomfortable- -looking at the ground- -so Wesley gave him a slight push in his mind, "-our relationship is..unique," he finished lamely. Wesley furrowed his brows. _'Unique? That's all?' _He cocked his head to the side._'You mean not to tell him.'_

'_Not now Wes, please- -this kind of thing takes time.'_ He sent back and Wesley huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. Erik had no idea what was going on between the two- -a telepathic conversation he guessed- -but he found himself slightly amused by the outcome, if Wesley's body language was anything to go by at least. He might've even smiled but he was too busy holding his brooding stature to so. _No point in breaking character now._

"And by 'unique' you mean?" Erik pressed on. Something didn't feel right by the way Charles had said that- -especially since the man hesitated to find the right words in the first place. Charles swallowed nervously, eyes slowly lifting off the floor to meet the taller man. He really didn't want to do this now (or ever, really). "Well, it's kinda difficult to explain-"

"What he means," Wesley said suddenly, taking a step closer to his brother._'Please Wesley, don't- -let me tell him. Now's not the right time.' _But Wesley just shot Charles a fond look (Erik caught this) before touching his arm- - _'It's okay Charles, I wasn't going to tell him.'_- -He looked back over to the metalbender. "-is that _because_ of my, um, _profession_ (Erik rolled his eyes) the less people who know about my existence, the better. Charles was merely trying to protect me," he let the hand that was on Charles' upper arm slowly slide down, eyes back on his twin as he did, and a soft smile on his lips. Charles returned the look. _'Thank you.'_

_'Anything for you brother.'_ He squeezed their hands together once his trailed down that far.

Erik was… confused? Angry? Turned on? Yet he also had a strange feeling of jealousy running through him. _What the hell was going on?_ He looked at the twin's joined hands and the fond looks they were giving each other- -jealousy and arousal were seriously fighting each other right now as far as the dominate emotion was concerned- -he didn't know _what_ the fuck to feel.

Picking up on Erik's emotions, Charles cleared his throat and released his brother's hand, turning to face the non-twin in the room. "Erik, I believe we should have a one on one now?" Erik just blinked.

"He means a fucking conversation," Wesley clarified, going back to giving the man The-Hate-Stare of 2012.

"I knew what he meant," Erik snapped- -him too glaring at the twin he didn't like- - almost as if it was going out of style. Glaring that is. Charles sighed- -_Jesus, these two_- -he massaged his temples again. "Wesley please, could you give us the room?"

Still glaring at Erik, Wesley slowly broke the hate-flow between them and turned his focus back on Charles. And that same smile returned- - all warm and loving and almost a bit _wrong_ coming from one brother to another- -Erik couldn't help the cock of an eyebrow on his face. Something wasn't right here.

"Of course Charles," the other brunet murmured, hand back on his brother's arm. He smiled and then drew Charles into a hug, wrapping his arm around his shoulders while his hand settled in Charles' hair- -fingers weaving in easily between strains of chestnut. He held Charles close.

Yep, Erik was definitely, strangely turned-on by this- - _but also still so_ _angry,_ because he HATED that guy- -and yet jealous because damnit, that should be HIM who Charles was hugging back so... affectionately?…_what the hell was going on around here?_

"Thank you Wesley," Charles replied quietly, pressing their foreheads together for a brief second before pulling away all together. He turned (cheeks slightly stained pink and- -yes, _Erik fucking noticed this too_) back to face the other mutant in the room. But Erik only had eyes for Wesley- -_who the fuck did this guy think he was? _

And wouldn't you fucking know it, the bastard _winked_ at Erik, before strolling past Charles (after giving him another squeeze on the shoulder) and exited the room.

_'Oh_,' Erik thought bitterly as Wesley made is grand exit, _'it is so fucking on.'_

Charles cleared his throat, gaining Erik's attention (if you can call a homicidal look 'attention') away from his brother and back on him. (Which was not nearly as difficult as Charles had thought.)

"So," Erik said dryly, "you two seem…close."

Charles chuckled. _More than you realize my friend, _he thought and Wesley smiled, having picked this up from the hallway. Erik however, was left out of the loop; all he heard was Charles say: "So, I think we have some things to talk about."

…

Tangling his fingers with Charles', Erik brought the mess-full of hands up to press his lips against Charles' portion. "How long?" he whispered into chestnut hair. Charles sighed in contempt, eyes closing as his head rested against Erik's chest. (They'd found themselves over in Charles' bed- -Charles feeling the slightest bit guilty having just had Wesley in there not long ago- -but if this was going to work, Erik was going to have to (sooner or later- -more likely later) understand the twins special bond with each other- -their special relationship.) "Ever since I pulled you out of the water," Charles confessed with a smile.

"You're going to tell that story like that forever, aren't you?"- -'_You pulled me out of the water,'- -_Erik asked in dry amusement, but nothing except love was behind his words. He pulled the brunet even closer (if possible) and placed a kiss to his head. Charles opened his eyes. "And what about you?" he asked the man holding him. "When did you know…?" And Charles could FEEL the smile on Erik's deviously handsome face (that bastard). "This is embarrassing," Erik muttered, burying his face in Charles' hair and breathing in. _Ahh, gunpowder. _

…Wait, gunpowder?

The telepath sat up a bit, enough to turn and look his companion in the eyes (still so beautifully green with their shades of grey). "What? You have to tell me. I told you. What could be so embarrassing?" he asked. Erik ducked his head, smiling. "It's not- -it's just-," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I could just pull it out of your head you know," Charles told him in all seriousness. He really wanted to know.

"I know, I know," Erik said, still smiling, "and I'm not trying to stall- -it's just-" he chuckled again. "Well what?" Charles asked, patience running thin. He didn't get what was so bloody funny about this. "When did you first realize that you loved me?" he demanded to know. (Wesley was right, Charles is very demanding in bed.) Erik shifted against the backboard, drawing the pouting man closer with his arm. He sighed. "It was that night at the CIA facility, when I was leaving and you were outside waiting for me." He looked down into Charles' eyes. "Waiting to stop me." Charles smiled, and then frowned. "Wait, what was so funny about that?" He cocked an eyebrow and Erik smiled wide. "Well, it wasn't so much that _that_ was the funny part- -it was more... it was what I ALMOST said to you instead."

Charles blinked. "And?" And for someone with telepathic abilities, Charles certainly was being respectful of Erik's wishes and staying out of his head. This was becoming increasingly frustrating trying to get information out of the man.

"_And_," Erik went on, taking note of the brunet's frustration (annoyed Charles was cute), "remember when I told you to stay out of my head?" (Charles nodded. Of course he remembers this- -it nearly crushed him. Although to be honest, Charles is somewhat use to everyone telling him to stay out. No one seems to trust telepaths- -people don't want then 'digging' around inside their minds. Well, except for Wesley of course- -he always welcomes Charles). "Well," Erik continued, "I almost told you: Stay out of my _bed_- -which of course would have been a huge lie, but I just saw you and you were standing there looking so cute and helpful and- -and my mind just went straight to _bed_ I suppose." Erik laughed a little. "I guess I just wanted to get you into a bed."

And at this Charles smiled- -although his mind was still on Wesley, thinking about how he's the only one who ever truly lets Charles in- -the only one who's ever trusted him enough. Regardless, he leaned his face up and pressed his lips to Erik's for a soft kiss before breaking away to say: "Well, you have me in a bed now," with a murmur, "so now what?"

And it should've been the happiest moment in Erik's life to finally- -_fucking finally_- - hear those words, well- -it _was_ actually, don't get Erik wrong- -it's just that… he still couldn't get Wesley out of his head- -_and not in that way you perverts_- -it's more like, Erik wasn't sure what to think of the man. He didn't trust him— that much was for sure. He just didn't like the way the man acted around Charles- -sure they were twins- -but Erik's never seen twins act like THAT around each other. Something was just… off.

It bothered Erik- -left him with a funny taste in his mouth.

"Erik?" Charles asked up at the dazed man, growing more and more concerned about the fact that the man had yet to reciprocate his sexual innuendo. Blinking away the thoughts floating around in his head, Erik looked back down to the man in his arms- -the only man, the only _Xavier_ that mattered to him. He smiled. "I'm sorry, my head way somewhere else," he told the brunet. This of course, made Charles frown. "Where else would it be?" he asked defensively, and Erik chuckled, tipping the smaller man's face up more to meet his. "Don't worry love, it was still with you- -it just wasn't quite in the gutter yet." And just like that, the smile was back on Charles' face. He rubbed his cheek against Erik's hand. "And what were you thinking about love?" he murmured.

Staring straight ahead, Erik thought (quietly):_That your brother has a weird infatuation with you that I'd like to explore more so I can take him down need be._ He blinked again, shaking his head once and smiling before turning his gaze back down upon his loved one. "I was thinking," he said with his smoothest, richest voice he had (accent included), "that you are the most exquisite creature I've ever seen- -and that I couldn't be any luckier than I am in this moment." _Unless of course Wesley was dead_.

Charles smiled, eyes going a little misty. "Oh Erik," he said breathless, "that is by far the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." He pressed their lips together for a steamy kiss, until a snort suddenly came in Charles' head, followed by: _'Lair.'_

_'Stop eavesdropping Wesley!'_

_'I'm not eavesdropping!'_ His twin retorted back, no doubt still in the hallway, right outside the room. Brooding. _'I can't help that the connection between us is so damn strong- -I'm picking up everything that overly tall dildo is saying to you- - and I gotta be honest- -it sounds like he's really laying it on thick there. He must really want in your pants ba-' "_Ow!" Wesley's hand instantly went to the back of his head. _'What was THAT for?'_

Charles, who went back to kissing Erik hotly, just thought back to his brother:_'For calling Erik a tall dildo- -that wasn't very nice,'_ as he straddled the German- -lips still pressing together and moving sloppily against each other. _'Whatever,'_ floated in Wesley's mind voice. He leaned against the hallway wall and crossed his arms over his chest. _'So, has he taken out his 'mammoth cock' yet?'_ he sent Charles in boredom (and with sarcasm- -lots and lots of sarcasm).

Instantly, Charles severed the connection between them- -like a sharpened axe to a piece of wood- -Wesley actually flinched at the force behind it. (But of course, it still wasn't enough to fully keep his twin out- -their minds were always connected- -even if just by a whisper.)

And a whisper was just what Charles heard as Wesley strolled down the hallway- -no doubt to find someone else to harass (Charles mentally winced for Sean)- -and left his beloved brother with that metalbender. _'You'll eventually have to tell him about us.'_

…

Afterwards, Erik looked over at Charles- -both men equally flushed and sweaty- -and told him: "Charles, you seemed," -now, how does one put this without calling the man he loves a whore?- "'seasoned', at this. Was I not your first?" or second, or third, or forth, _orfifthorsixthorseventhoreig htorninthor- -Jesus, how many men has Charles been with?_ Not that Erik was implying Charles were a slag or anything- no- -it's just that, well, Erik didn't expect their first time to go that…easy.

Not that he's calling Charles 'easy' now- -no, no- -again, Erik would _never_ say that about the man he loved. It was just…he was kind of thinking that the first time he pushed into Charles, it would've been- -maybe a little- -just a tiny bit more- - of a struggle. It was easy. Almost TOO easy if you ask Erik.

Suspiciously easy.

Snuggling up against the other man, Charles just sighed in content and buried his face into Erik's chest before he replied: "I never said you were my first Erik," with a murmur. He then chuckled after a moment. "What? Did you think I was saving myself for you?" Erik stared straight ahead at the wall- -thoughts bouncing through his head a mile a minute. He then glanced down at the clothes on the floor, the mixture of his and Charles'- -no- -_Wesley's_- -Charles was wearing Wesley's when he found him this morning.

He looked down to the man in his arms. "Charles," he said with a whisper, "just how close are you and your brother?"

Without even opening his eyes, Charles just brought his fingers to his temple and said: "Go to sleep."

And Erik went to sleep.

…

The next time Erik awoke, he wasn't aware of what time it was or how long he'd even slept for. He looked around the room- -_Charles' room_- -Charles nowhere to be seen though. The clock told him it was nearly one in the afternoon- -_Jesus, I was out for that long?_ He sat up a little bit. Okay, he remembered him and Charles making love (finally!)- -that was nice- -he remembered finding out that Charles had an assassin of a twin brother (Erik grit his teeth, he didn't like that guy)- -and that said assassin twin brother kissed Erik this morning when posing to be Charles. That part he still couldn't figure out, but he should still probably thank the odd man, he did after all, finally bring Charles and Erik together.

_No_ _fuck that, I'm not going to thank him- -he's a little shit disturber_, Erik thought to himself. He didn't _exactly_ remember WHY he hated the man so much (more like suspected him)- -details were a bit fuzzy- -but he definitely knew he didn't like ( or trust) the man.

Just then, said man, walked straight in the room- -naked Erik in bed be damned. "Oh," Wesley said upon spotting the metalbender in bed, "I didn't realize you were still here." He dropped his duffle bag on the floor. Erik just gritted his teeth again and pulled the sheet up to cover himself. "Of course I'm still here," he told Charles' twin (whom he hated) starkly, "but the question is: why are YOU here?" He glanced down to the duffle bag that no doubt held all of the assassin's personal items (well, except for his guns, Erik didn't doubt that he stored those somewhere else- -excluding the one that was on his person- -Erik could _sense_ that one on him).

"This is my room," Wesley told the German, nonplussed. One might even say: Matter-of-fucking-factly.

Now Erik was _really_ grinding his teeth. It was taking all his control NOT to force Wesley's own gun to shoot him in the crotch. _Boy Charles would be pissed_. He narrowed his eyes at the man. "No," he ground out, "this is _Charles'_ room," he corrected the brunet. And at that, Wes just smirked. "Actually, it's both our rooms- -has been since we were kids." He then squatted down and started going through his duffle bag, pulling out his toiletry items. "Charles and I- -we like to share," he looked up at Erik with a smile that said far more than his words did.

All the metal in the room started rattling, Erik really had to fight hard not to destroy something of value (or kill Wesley in the process). The brunet just chuckled in satisfaction and strolled into the en suite bathroom- -the bathroom that Erik _hoped_ would become him and Charles'- - and placed his stuff in there before returning to the bedroom. "When you finally do decide to get out of bed for the day," Wesley said as he crossed back over the room to the door, "I'd appreciate it if you changed those sheets," he shot Erik a look, "I really don't feel like sleeping in your splooge."

Wait, _he sleeps in the same bed as Charles too?_ Then where the hell is Erik suppose to-

"Which is more than what I can say happened to you," Wesley tossed over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him.

Erik's jaw dropped.

…

Now, if Erik didn't already have his suspicions about Charles and Wesley's more-that-brotherly-love love, that shit that happened earlier would've confirmed it. Erik stalked out of the room- -after taking the world's longest, and hottest, shower- - because fuck, that shit Wesley said to him was just plain _wrong_, and even though Erik wasn't sure if the other man was fucking with him or not- -he wasn't taking any chances, thanks.

Also, Erik knew he couldn't just flat out ASK Charles if he was porking his twin brother- -or more likely, _being porked BY his twin brother_, fuck- -if last night's sex was anything to go by. Erik shook his head. _No, don't think that, that's not fair. Just because Charles wasn't 'classic virgin tight', doesn't mean he's taking it from his brother. Did you really think you'd be his first? Charles is a very handsome, good-looking, flirty _gay_ man. These things are to be expected._

He rounded a corner and headed into the kitchen, where the sound of twin on twin action was coming from (and under any other circumstances, Erik would find all this very arousing. He just hated Wesley so).

Charles was laughing at something his brother had said, his hand resting on the slightly taller man's chest, while the other was holding a cup of tea. _Why did they always have to be so close?_ They were both standing- -Wesley leaning against the counter, one hand on his coffee cup (which was on the counter top) and the other hand on…Charles' hip? _How does no one else see this?_ Charles was still chuckling, _apparently completely oblivious to Erik's- -his lover's- -presence in the room_, hand slowly moving down his twin's chest, until he finally pulled it away. _Well thank god- -Erik was starting to wonder if Charles had spare hand for him- -seeing how both were so very occupied not but a moment ago._

Jealous, Erik was jealous.

"Erik," Charles beamed, once he finally noticed his lover was abound (_about time_). He smile fondly at the taller man and made his way over. Wesley's eyes narrowed and he watched as Charles left his side to go closer to Erik. "Sleep well love?" He pressed up and placed a kiss to Erik's lips (Wesley's eyes never left the two men, but did narrow even more) and Erik decided NOW would be a good time to get back at the other Xavier twin. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and hoisted him up more into the kiss, turning it slightly more R-rated.

"Ha! I told you those two wanted each other," Sean said around a mouthful of Cheerios. Gross. He nudged Alex under the table. "Pay up."

"Everyone knew they wanted each other," Raven said as she watched the two suck face in the middle of the kitchen (Wesley growing more and more irritated as the show went on), "you could practically cut their sexual tension with a knife."

Wesley wanted to cut Erik's throat with a-

Abruptly, Charles pulled away. First he shot his twin a _look_- - then he glance over to his sister next. "Raven! I don't want to hear such things from you. You most certainly could NOT cut our sexual tension with a knife. Don't be ridiculous." Erik took this opportunity to slap Charles on the ass (Wesley grit his teeth), "Nope, she's right Charles, it was pretty thick."

_'That's why the asshole didn't do anything about it for months?'_ Wesley crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

_'Not now Wes.'_

_'I don't trust him.'_

_'Then why did you kiss him?'_ Charles rested his head on Erik's chest as his lover and Raven joked about all the tension between the two men that had been building up over the last few months. He only had eyes for his brother though. _'I had to be sure.'_ Wesley sent back to him, arms still crossed. _'Sure of what?'_ Charles furrowed his brows, cheek pressed to Erik's chest.

_'That he felt the same way about you.'_ Wesley finally brought his eyes back over to the telepath- -still not liking the way Erik was holding him so closely. _'Now that I know, I'm going to kill him.'_

Charles pulled away from Erik's hold suddenly. "You most certainly will _not_," he shot at his brother angrily, giving him a stern look. Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and turned their focus on the twins. Wesley just smiled. _'Fine, I won't kill him,'_ he told Charles as he pushed off the counter and came closer to his twin, "until he breaks your heart," he said to him softly, giving his brother a knowing look. Wesley then turned and strolled out of the kitchen, hands in pockets.

"What the hell was all that about?" Raven asked. Charles just sighed and looked back up at Erik with apologetic eyes.

Erik however, was gritting HIS teeth now, eyes still blazing on Wesley's retreating back. He may not have been in the loop for that one, but he knew what Wesley was implying.

…

The encounters, which Erik still didn't understand how no one else saw, were becoming more and more alarming. And frequent. Erik watched with deft eyes and a silent tongue as Wesley plopped himself down on the couch next to Charles- -Erik of course on his other side- -and nonchalantly put his socked feet in his brother's lap as he rested his head on the arm of the couch.

Without missing a beat, Charles' hand went straight to one of the feet in his lap and started rubbing- -earning a quite satisfied look from Wesley- -which of course, Erik didn't miss (more than likely because it was directed at Erik). Erik decided his best course of action was to sling his arm around the telepath's shoulders and pull him in closer- -placing a kiss to his hair as he did- -and his eyes hot on the lounging twin. Wesley's eyes narrowed. He then sat up and fell the opposite direction into Charles' lap- -head first. His feet dangled over the side of the couch and he sighed happily.

Charles' hand of course, went straight to his twin's hair now- -he ran his fingers through the strands a few absent times- -completely oblivious to the attention competition going on around him. (Jesus, whatever was on the t.v couldn't be _that_ interesting).

Okay, now Erik was just plain _pissed_. He tried to pull Charles even closer, trying to yank the hand that was weaving its fingers in Wesley's hair _out_.

No such luck. Charles' hand remained firmly in his twin's hair, still just absently rubbing it. Erik nearly growled _mine_, and pulled Charles away, but realized just how barbaric that would seem. And slightly crazy. (Although if anything were fucking crazy around here, it was the way that Charles and his twin brother seemed so _involved_ with each other, _what the serious fuck?_)

"Something wrong love?" Charles asked and Wesley just shook his head (eyes closed) and sighed in his brother's lap. _'Everything is perfect,'_ he sent his other half. And this time Erik DID pull Charles away. "He was talking to _me_," he all but snarled at Wesley. "Did you not catch the _love_ part? Last time I checked Charles didn't refer to you as _love_." At least he better not. Erik swallowed.

And Wesley's response? A shrug (eyes still closed and head in Charles' lap), and then: "Oh, I forgot you were here."

The metal picture frame on the mantel imploded in on itself (quietly) and Erik had to excuse himself from the living room before the fire poker became airborne and soared across the room into Wesley's chest- -impaling him on the couch.

"Erik?" Charles asked, looking up at the man but not making any move to get up and follow (Wesley smiled). "Where are you going? Is everything okay?" His hand never stopped carding through his brother's hair. Erik didn't even bother to turn back around (he didn't want to see that smug smile on the assassin's face). "I'm going for a run- -I can't stand just sitting around watching t.v.- -it makes me feel like a bum," he told Charles as he left the room. _And because I may murder you brother with the fireplace accessories_, he thought to himself.

"Okay," Charles called out after him, "love you."

It went unresponded.

The front door closed and Wesley smiled up at his twin (head still in his lap) and said: "He seems fun."

"Leave him alone, he's just moody for some reason." Charles rested the back of his head on the couch, "I'm not really sure why though," he said absently. "I thought he'd be much happier now that we got together. I mean, I knew he was 'broody' before we were an item, but I just can't figure out why he's still like that."

_'Have you tried just finding out on your own?'_ Wesley pressed into his head. Charles shook his and looked back down at the man in his lap. "No," he said as he ran his hand through Wesley's hair, "he's asked me not to- -he doesn't want me in his head." At this, Wesley sat straight up, taking his brother's face in his hands and forcing their twin eyes to meet. "And he claims to love you?"

"Of course he loves me," Charles countered. Wesley's hands fell from the other man's face and he shook his head, looking down. "If he really loved you, then he'd let you in." He glanced back up. "ALL the time."

Charles chuckled. "Not everyone's like you Wes," he told him sadly.

Pressing their foreheads together, Wesley smiled and told him: _'I know brother.'_

…

Erik was on his 5th lap around the mansion- -anger still burning in him from the shit on the couch- -when he spotted Raven sitting on the steps smoking.

_Smoking!?_

"What the hell Raven?" Erik snapped at her as he came to a stop by where she sat. He took a moment to catch his breath as she shrugged. "What? It's the only time I can fuel my habit."

"When?" Erik asked between harsh breaths. She took a drag and blew out. "When Wesley's here- -he's the real smoker in the family- -I just do it occasionally. Call it a social habit." She took another drag and looked up at Erik.

"You're out here by yourself," he remarked dryly. Raven smiled at him. "No I'm not- -you're here now." Erik sighed. "Raven, do I really have to tell you the dangers of smoking? Not to mention what cigarettes are really made of?" Raven stubbed the rest of her cigarette out as she blew out the last dregs. "I know, I know," she said with an eyeroll, "I know how bad it is and how it causes cancer. I don't do it all the time- -don't worry." She looked up at him. "Not like Wesley does at any rate."

And with Erik's luck, Raven would be the one to develop lung cancer and she only smokes once in a blue moon, whereas Wesley will probably live to be 90. Life really wasn't fair.

"Speaking of Wesley," Erik said, and if he sounded a little bitter towards the fact, well, too bad. "Is it just me, or do him and Charles seem a little…closer than most twins should?" Raven furrowed her brows. "There _are_ closer than most twins Erik. Charles is a telepath and Wesley is his other half- -they pretty much share the same mind when they're around each other." _That's not all they share._ Erik shook his head. "I know that, it's just- -don't they seem- -you know, _closer_ than they should… for brothers?"

Cocking her head in question, Raven thought about what Erik was trying to get at and-

"Jesus Lehnsherr!" She said, looking up at him with a disgusted face. "What is wrong with you? Look, I get the whole appeal behind having twins in bed- -really, I do- - but don't you think that's a bit soon to ask that of Charles? I mean, you guys finally JUST got together. Maybe give your relationship a bit long than a week before you try and bring another man into the bed- - and especially when that other man his Charles' _twin brother_." She stood up on the steps. "That, and I really don't think Charles is into that kind of thing."

"Wait, that's not what I was try to-"

"Also," Raven barreled right on, "I'll keep this conversation between the two of us for now- -and not for you- -but for Charles' sake. I could only image the hurt look on his face when he found out that you wanted to bring _Wesley_ into the bed with you guys." She then took a step forward and jabbed a finger into Erik's chest, eyes narrowed, "And if I ever find out that you messed around behind Charles' back with his twin, I'll cut your throat myself," she said before turning on her heels and strolling off, leaving Erik standing there gapping like a fish.

Him messing around with Wesley behind Charles' back? Wait, what? Erik was more of thinking it was the other way around! _Christ_.

That was NOT how he thought that conversation would go.

…

By the time that Erik had made it back inside and up to his room- -yes _his_ room, because it would appear that Wesley WAS indeed sharing a room with his brother and Charles was okay with this- -Erik had noted that neither of the Xavier twins were on the couch any longer. Odd. _Or was it?_, Erik thought bitterly as he turned on his shower and stepped in.

He tried to rinse away everything, all his anger and jealousy and hatred towards the man that just seemed to show up out of nowhere and mess everything up. _Hated him, god he hated him._ Erik washed himself quickly of his sweat and anger and stepped out.

He had to talk to Charles once and for all about this- -something was just eating away at him about the whole situation and it didn't seem right to him. Especially the whole _Wesley is staying in Charles' room… with Charles…IN Charles' bed!_

Erik grit his teeth the whole walk down to Charles' room._ It should be Charles and ERIK'S room now- -not WESLEY and Charles' room- -that's just plain fucked up!_ He reached out with his powers to see if the door was locked- -it wasn't, (shame, he would've loved to send the door flying open without even touching it) in fact, it was open just a crack. He was a few feet away when he froze- -hearing voices coming from within.

"-to tell him sooner or later Charles. If you prefer, I'll do it." Obviously that was Wesley speaking, if the little quip in his voice at the end there was any indication (and the American accent). Erik narrowed his eyes but pressed himself up against the wall, making his mind as blank as possible, as not to alert Charles of his presence.

It seemed to work.

A sigh came from who Erik could only guess was Charles. "I know Wes, it's just not as simple as it seems." A pause. "And _no_ you can't tell Erik yourself- -as much as I know you want to."

Ah, so they _were_ talking about Erik. That confirms THAT suspicion. But tell Erik what? Now he really had to know. Perhaps he shouldn't be thinking so loudly about this. How is Charles not picking up on him? Erik briefly wondered just HOW deep him and Wesley's connection ran between them. When they were together like this (possibly even 'mindsharing') was is possible that Charles could block all other thoughts out?

He decided to test this theory out.

_'I want to fuck your brother.'_ Erik thought loudly, then waited.

Nothing.

_'No, on second thought, what I REALLY want to do to your brother is put a metal pole through his head, and that's AFTER I force him to watch me fuck you. I fucking hate your brother Charles. Can we please kill him?'_ Erik hunkered down, waiting for the door to burst open and Charles to step out and throw something (possibly the lamp) at him.

But again, nothing. How very odd. What else was odd was the fact that the voices from the room had seemed to stop too. Erik rolled his eyes. _They're probably mind communicating instead now- -that's fucking convenient isn't it?_ How was Erik suppose to listen in on their conversation now? He still really wanted to know what exactly it was that Charles needed to tell him.

Standing back up, he peeked his face into the room just enough to-

"What the fuck!?" Erik kicked the door the rest of the way open and looked, no- -_stared_- -at the two men on the bed, fury in his eyes. Charles pulled away quickly (Wesley made no move to do so- -in fact, the asshole seemed to be smiling). "Erik I can explain!" Charles said as Wesley flung his arm around his twin's shoulder- -smile still in place.

"You can explain why the hell you were _kissing your brother?_" With his tongue needless to say. The doorknob melted a little. Charles shrugged Wesley's arm off him and stood, coming closer to his lover. "Erik please, you have to understand that Wesley and I have a very special bond between us-"

"I'll say," Erik snapped at him. His eyes then shot over to the man on the bed. (Wes smirked and then did a two fingered solute. _Ass_.)

_'Stop it.'_ Charles sent his brother (he could see Erik's eye twitching) before he tried again with his lover. "Really Erik, I can explain- -it's not what it seems-"

"It _seemed_ like you were tongue deep in your brother's mouth," Erik sneered at him, eyes focused back on who he once called his lover (he might re-think that term after tonight). "So please tell me how you can explain that!" His fists clenched at his sides and all the metal in the room made itself aware. Wesley slowly reached behind his back for the gun he kept in his pants.

'_Don't! It'll be useless against him- -you'll only make him angrier_.' Charles kept his eyes on Erik. "Erik, just calm your mind, please."

Metal still trembling, Erik just shook his head. "How can I calm my mind when I just walked in on _that?_" he said and Charles could feel his watch vibrating. There was no talking Erik down from this one. Time for plan B. "Erik," Charles said softly, "I'm so sorry."

"You'd better be sorry! How else are you going to-"

"Go to sleep," Charles said quickly as his fingers went to his temple, "and forget." Erik crashed down on the floor- -out for the count. Wesley's eyes widened from the bed as he peered down at the knocked out man on the floor. "Jesus Charles," he exclaimed as he got to his feet, "I didn't think you had it in you."

Sighing, Charles just shook his head as he looked down at the sleeping metalbender. "Neither did I," he told his twin. Wesley placed a hand on Charles' shoulder. "How many times have you done that now Charles?" he asked quietly.

Turning to face his brother, Charles had tears in his eyes when he replied: "More than I'd care to admit to." Wesley looked sadly at his other half. _'Oh Charles,'_ he brought the trembling man into an embrace. _'I'm so sorry. I had no idea.'_

Charles hugged Wesley back, burying his face into his brother's neck. _'I can't keep doing this, it's not fair to Erik.'_ Wesley pulled away, looking his brother in the face. "You have to tell him Charles."

"You saw the way he just freaked out when he saw us kissing- -how do you suspect he'll act when he finds out we've done- -that we _do_ more?" Charles asked, worry still on his face. '_I can't quit you.'_ Wesley wrapped his hand around his brother's head and brought their foreheads together. '_I won't let you,'_ he thought to his brother, but said out loud: "If he can't accept you for who you are, then fuck him." But Charles shook his head. "That's your solution for everything," he said as his eyes closed, "fuck em- -it doesn't always work that way Wes." He opened his eyes. "I love him," he whispered.

And Wesley's heart sank. _' And I love YOU.'_

Charles smiled. _'I know Wesley.'_ He ran his hand down the side of his twin's face._ 'As do I love you too- -but in a brotherly way- -our 'special' brotherly way. I love Erik… differently.'_

Wesley pulled away, sharply, as if burned. He looked at his brother. "So that's how it is then?" His hands fell to his sides. Charles tried to reach out for him again, but Wesley just stepped away, turning his back to his brother.

_'Wes, please understand-'_

"Oh, I understand," the other brunet said as he turned his head back to look at Charles, "I understand just fine." He left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving his twin by himself.

"Damn it," Charles muttered, sitting back down on the bed and covering his face with his hands.

…

The next day, Erik awoke next to Charles- -in Charles' bed (well that's better). He looked over at his lover. "Hey," he said, noticing that Charles was awake too. The brunet smiled at him, rolling on his side to better face the older man. "Morning love," he muttered as he reached out and ran his hand through Erik's hair.

Erik caught his hand, brought it to his lips and placed a kiss to it. "I thought Wesley was sharing the room with you." _And your bed._

Charles smiled. "And put my boyfriend out? No he'd never do that," he told the man as he leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Erik's. And Erik kissed him back, pressing more into it and bringing his hand to the back of Charles' head to hold him still.

Their kiss quickly escalated into something slightly more erotic as Erik covered Charles' body, kissing him from his neck to his chest, making Charles gasp and moan softly as Erik's hand traveled further south.

A loud banging came at the door, startling Erik as he looked up. Charles just sighed. _'Go away.'_ But the door flew open anyway and Wesley made his way in (he cringed at the sight before him). Erik narrowed his eyes and rolled off Charles. "What is HE doing here?"

"And good morning to you too," Wesley said as he walked over to his duffle bag that he seemed to have conveniently left in the room despite the fact that he didn't sleep there the night before. (He PLANNED on sleeping there tonight however.)

"Uh, Wesley," Charles said, slight irritation in his voice, "we're kind of busy here," he told his brother. Wesley snapped his head up at his twin. _'So were we last night, but that didn't stop HIM from busting in on us,' _he sent Charles with a look. "Ah, here we go," he said once he found what he was looking for and pulled it out.

"Jesus Christ Wes," Charles exclaimed as his brother pulled out the handgun. Wesley smiled over at him, holding his gun up. Erik sat up more, just waiting for the man to make a move. _It would be his last._

"Relax you two," Wesley said with an eyeroll. He checked to make sure the safety was on (and if it wasn't, Erik would've put it on for him). "I just wanted to see if Erik wanted to spend some quality time 'bonding' with his soon-to-be-brother-in-law," he said with a wicked smirk as he turned his focus on the metalbender now. "Unless Erik doesn't think that's where your guy's relationship is going."

Erik just returned his smirk. "Of course that's where Charles and I's relationship is headed- -why would you think any differently?" He laced his arm around the brunet's shoulder. (Wesley narrowed his eyes.) "Good," the assassin concluded as he came to his feet, "then perhaps you'd care to show me how your mutation works." He then held the gun up. "And then I'll show you mine."

_'Wesley please.'_

But Wesley just smiled, ignoring his brother. "I'm to understand you might think of it as 'training'?"

Erik smiled. _B__ring it on_. "I'd be delighted to show you," he said steadily, eyes still on the man with the gun. _'He has no idea what he's up against, does he?'_ he sent Charles, who sighed against him in the bed. _'No my dear Erik, I'm afraid it is you who has no idea what you're up against.'_

Knowing the two men were deep in a mind conversation, Wesley just smirked. "Let's do this."

…

_'I don't like this,'_ Charles sent both men as Erik stood not but ten feet away from Wesley- -all three men outside on the mansions lawn. "It'll be fine Charles," Erik said, never taking his eyes off the assassin. _'You know I can deflect it.'_

_'That's not the point.'_

"Are we ready?" Wesley hollered out, glancing over to his brother with a smirk.

_'No.'_

"Bring it on." Erik said, squaring his shoulders and smirking. '_Hope one of the bullets doesn't 'accidently' deflect back at him and clip him in the leg or something.'_

_'ERIK!'_

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Erik told Charles as he glanced over to him, and that's when the first bullet whizzed right by his face. He turned around quickly, shooting Wesley a death look.

"First rule when playing with guns- -never turn away from the person holding the gun," _dumbass_, Wesley said with a smirk as he aimed again- -this time at Erik's chest. "You ready for the real shot?"

_'If you hurt him..'_

_'Calm down brother, he can deflect them right?'_

"Come on, let's do this!" Erik said, ready to show the assassin just what he was made of._ I'm going to send one of these bullets right back into his ass before this is over_. He grinned a sharky grin.

Wesley cocked his gun and pointed it straight at Erik's heart. _There's only one heart that belongs Charles._

_'Wesley, I'm serious- -I don't want him even remotely hurt.'_ Charles looked nervously between both men- -Erik was still smiling and his brother seemed very focused.

_'Then tell me Charles, if he can deflect metal,'_ Wesley thought, gun still aimed, _'then can he deflect plastic as well?'_

Charles' face fell and Wesley pulled the trigger.

"WESLEY!"

THE END

**A/N: Yeah, so I ended it like that- -what of it? Think of it as a 'Choose Your Own Ending', or some shit like that. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
